Bike, love or life
by love109
Summary: Tea comes back after 2 years to give Seto a suprise. He wants her to stay but will it happen?
1. your back for him

**_Bike, love or life_**

**_Chapter I- You're back for him_**

**love109- hay i hope this is ok. I desided to do a story for YU-GI-OH. It's a love story but with sorrow in it to. This is going to be my first story with and unhappy ending.**

**Read and review.**

**Mai:Guys are you going to be there?**

**Serenity: Yeah who is it your racing again?**

**Mai: Some new girl. She's just moved here.**

**Isis:Well she went up agaist the wrong biker chick**

**Serenity: Hay here come the boys.**

**They turned to see Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristen and Duke coming their way. They walked by and smiled at them. Mai had been going out with joey for 2 years but they only got together at party's or race's. Isis gose out with Yami. They would been seen anywere but at school. And Serenity went out with Duke but was also going out with Seto Kaiba. They kept it quiet from everyone. Serenity didn't know that Seto was getting tierd of her.**

**When Seto came in he pulled her to one side and told her it was over. She ran off to find Mai and cryed on her sholder. When school was over everyone got ready for the race's that would take place. Mai would race first.Seto would race Yugi, Yami and who ever wond out of Mai and the new girl.**

**Tea started out for the tracks. When she was friends with everyone her old bike got totled racing Serenity. She had ramed in into the side of her bike and she had ended up in hospital for 3 weeks. No one spoke to her thinking she had been the one to go into Serenity's bike.**

**Her new bike was black and had a purple dragon going down the lefted side and a purple snake on the other side. Her wheel rims were dark blue and her helmet was purple with a black dragon and snake intwin going around it.**

**She wouldn't show her face to them yet. If she won both Race's she would but not until then. Starting up her bike she made her way to the race's. Tea got there and spoted everyone waiting for her. Making her way there everyone looked at her. She was happy that the vice on the helmet was black. Looking around she saw her old friends on the stands. The girls were cheering Mai on. Yami made his way to start the race.**

**Yami: Who ever win's gose to th next round.**

**Mai: Gat a move on. This bitch needs to lose.**

**Yami: Ok. Start your engenins. Ready...Set...Go**

**They were head to head. Mai moved her bike over a bit making Tea go over the high jump. She couldn't do this before but made it as she had done these in her extra time in New York. Coming back onto the trake she exselarted and turned a sharp cornerleaving Mai in her dust. The finish line came into view. Tea crossed first and skidded to a halt. Serenity and Isis ran over to Mai who looked ready to kill. Seto made his way over to Tea with Yami, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Seto's brother Mokuba.**

**Seto: Your good. Were did you learn to ride?**

**Tea: From an old friend.**

**Seto: No one's beat Mai in 2 years good work.**

**Yami: What's your name?**

**Tea: I'll let you know if i win the next race**

**Joey: Great we don't get to know**

**Tea: Why's that?**

**Joey: Well your racing Seto here, Yami and Yugi **

**Tea: So?**

**They looked shocked. There was only one person that had ever beaten Seto and she was her. She smirked under her helmet.**

**Tea: Well are we getting this race on the road?**

**Yami: Sure why not**

**Seto: Get ready to lose**

**Tea: I'm not the one who will lose. But I'm sure you know all about losing to a girl.**

**With that she made her way to the starting line. The others couldn't believe some one new knew about that. Shaking out of shock they got on their bikes and ready to race. This time Mokuba started ther reac. Seto and Tea had passed everyone. Seto kept cutting her off. Tea pulled to one side knowing he would follow. When he did she pulled fast to the other side and past him just as the finish line came into view. Everyone was shocked she had won Seto. Tea was the only one who could do that and live.**

**Mokuba ran over to her. He knew who she was. She got off her bike just as he ran into her arms. They hugged.**

**Seto: She your girl bro?**

**Mokuba: No old friend**

**Seto: Your the one who learned her?**

**Mokuba: No you did**

**Seto: I don't think so**

**Tea: I do**

**Everyone had come down now and were behind Seto or at his side's. Tea toke off her helmet and let her hair fall. It was just an inch or 2 longer then what it was before she lefted. Gasp's could be heard. Seto looked for once shocked.**

**Tea: Hi**

**Yami: I know i had seen that bike some were before.**

**Tea: You haven't its new. My old one was toteled by Serenity.**

**Yami: No i mean it was on tv and i'm sure you were there.**

**Seto: What are you doing back?**

**Tea: My mothers dead and i came to go to the funerle.**

**Seto: get out of here**

**Tea: Why?**

**Seto: before i kill you**

**Tea: Seto i never lied about what Serenity did. If you want to believe her fine. I'll be gone in 2 weeks time. You'll never have to see me again.**

**She put her helmet back on and climbed back on her bike.**

**Mokuba: You've got my number.**

**Tea: I'll see you tomorrow. We'll go get a drink together like old time.**

**Moukuba: Ok bye Tea.**

**She nodded and pulled off as fast as she could. Seto watched her go and started to feel old feelings for her. Shaking his head he just wanted her gone. Everyone scated as police sirens were heard.**

**Tea pilled up at home. Her mother never ment anything to her. She had just come back for him. Seto Kaiba was her first love. Her heart wouldn't let go of him so she came back to see if he felt the same. She hadn't lied about her mother, she was to be put in the ground next week so he couldn't call her for that.**

**The door to her house went. She answered it and was shocked at who it was. He smiled at her and pulled her into a friendly kiss. Kepping her in his arms he pulled away. She pushed him away and they laughed.**

**Tea: Hi**

**CHAPTER I END**

**TBC...**

**A/N: WELL THATS IT FOR NOW. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TO :D**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXX**


	2. our baby

**_Bike, love or life_**

**_Chapter II- Our baby_**

**Tea- What are you doing here Bakura?**

**Bakura- Well I came to see if both of you were ok**

**Tea- We're fine. She's in bed but asleep I don't think so**

**Bakura- I'll go say night, then we need to talk**

**Tea nodded and toke him up to the baby's room. She was standing in her crib giggling to herself. Bakura gave her a kiss and picked her up and swung her around. Putting her back in the crib he covered her up. She closed her eyes and went to sleep holding onto a bear Seto had won for Tea at a fair. They walked down and sat talking for a while. Bakura got up and bagan to walk to the door.**

**Bakura- I want you to tall him Tea**

**Tea- I can't, he'll think I did it on purpuse**

**Bakura- Seto is a dad. Tell him or I will.**

**With that he closed the door and went home. Tea knew he would make her pick one way or the other. She knew Mokuba knew about the baby. She'd meet him at Kaiba Corp and bring the baby. If Seto was there she'd tell him about his baby girl Anna. Soon after that she went to bed in the chair next to Anna's bed watching her sleep. Her dream was about him leaving her and going to Serenity.**

**Tea woke up to ringing in her ear and a baby cry. She picked Anna up and went to the phone trying to stop Anna from crying.**

**Tea- Hello?**

_**Mokuba- Hay. Seto's dropping me off at you'rs then we'll go to mine**_

**Tea- What about Anna?**

_**Mokuba- Bring her too**_

**Tea- OK**

_**Mokuba- We'll be there in about an hour's time.**_

**Hanging up she went to give Anna a bath and change her nappy. When sge was dressed and so was Anna she put her in her play-pin why she got a bag ready for Anna. When all that was done they had something to eat and watched TV till a knock came. Tea got up and opened it to Mokuba and Seto. She showed them in. Mokuba ran into the livning room and began to play with Anna.**

**Tea- I'll just get her bag and we can go**

**Mokuba- OK. Should i put her coat on?**

**Tea- Yeah why not. It's...in the kitchen**

**Seto- Who's the lucky guy?**

**Tea was alreay at the top of the stairs and made it look like she hadn't heard. If she could put it off she would. When she got back down Seto was leaning on the door frame watching Mokuba and Anna. He turned when he heard footsteps. He followed her into the kitchen were she got Anna's milk out the frige and put it in the bag.**

**Seto- So whats her name?**

**Tea-Anna**

**Seto- That's nice. What's her dad's name?**

**Tea- It didn't work out**

**Seto- Thats not what I asked.**

**Tea turned away but not before she saw his eyes become wide.**

**Seto- She's mine isn't she?**

**Tea- Yea Anna is you'rs**

**Seto- How could you!?**

**Tea- You had lafted me. I was in hospital for 3 weeks and all I got was Mokuba talling me yu didn't love me and it wouldn't work out**

**Seto You could have still told me**

**Tea- You wanted nothing to do with me. What was i ment to do?**

**Tea walkd back into the living room. She didn't want to talk to him if he was going to shout at her. Another knock came. Tea walked to the door and was shocked to see the gang there. She showed them in and it was their turn to be shocked when they saw Anna.**

**Yugi- Who's that?**

**Tea- Anna my baby**

**Serenity- Get around a lot don't you**

**Tea- No I don't**

**Serenity- We already know about you loesing 2 baby's**

**Tea- You told them!!?**

**Seto- I...I didn't mean to. Really I didn't**

**Tea- Mokuba will you take her to her room please?**

**Mokuba nodded. He stood up with Anna in his arms abd toke her up to her room. When they were gone Tea turned to Seto glearing.**

**Tea- That had nothing to do with them**

**Seto- And she had nothing to do with me?**

**Tea- Don' t you dear. I didn't know until I was in New York**

**Seto- You could have sent a letter**

**Tea- Yeah and when you saw my hand writting it would have been in the bin**

**Serenity- What are you two on about?**

**Seto- Anna is both our baby...**

**CHAPTER II END**

**TBC...**

**A/N: MORE COMING SOON. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOUD ONT LIKE LET ME KNOW THEN I CAN SORT IT OUT.**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXX**


	3. Cry

**Chapter 3- Cry**

**Serenity- What!!?**

**Seto- You heard**

**Serenity- You bitch!**

**Serenity rased her hand and brought it to Tea's face. She stumbled back holding her face. Joey held her back after she tryed to go at Tea again. Tea couldn't understand why Serenity had done that but then realized that her and Seto still went out.**

**Tea- I would like you to leave**

**Serenity- Not a chance until you say who that sprogs real dad**

**Tea- I wouldn't lie about something like this.**

**Mai- You lied about Serenity knocking you off your bike**

**Tea- No I never. Believe what you want but i want you out**

**Seto- Levae now!!**

**They looked to Seto and he gleared at them. It sent shivers donw their spines and began to leave. Serenity sent Tea a glear but soon got sceared of Seto and slamed the door as she went. Tea sat down and put her head in her hands. Seto turned to her as she sighed. He sat next to her and watched as she peared through her fingers at him. She smiled a weak smile and then turned her head back into her hands.**

**Tea- What doy ou want to know?**

**Seto- What?**

**Tea- You heard**

**Seto- OK fine. Why?**

**Tea- Why what?**

**Seto- Why not tell me.**

**Tea- I didn't know how you'd feel about it all**

**Seto- I would have stood by you Tea**

**Tea- When you'd cheated on me, lied to me and lefted me by using your brother**

**Seto- I loved you and you lied**

**Tea- What about Serenity or my family?**

**Seto- Both. You said Serenity knocked you off your bike.And then you lied about your mother-**

**Tea- No i never. She died last week and I dont cear anymore what you think about the bike thing**

**She stood up and stormed out of the room. Seto was having doughts about that now. She would mormally fight to prove she was right but she had just given up. He now knew that something was up. He got up and followed her, 2 minutes later and up the stairs. Seto found her talking to Mokuba, He stood and listened.**

**Mokuba- Come on. I don't think your lieing about anything.**

**Tea- Thanks. Its just that I'd just like him to believe me that I wouldn't lie to him.**

**Mokuba- Do you still love him?**

**Tea- Yes I think I do**

**Mokuba- Then tell him**

**Tea- I can't**

**Mokuba- Why?**

**Tea- Because I don't think I could take it if he didn't love me back.**

**Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He loved her and was just hiding it as he didn't want to get hurt. Without warning her walked in and moshened for his brother to leave. He did. Seto walked over to Tea and watched her change Anna. After that was done she asked him if he'd like to hold her. He nodded and picked her up off the changing mat.**

**Tea smiled as Anna giggled when he pulled a face. Her heart swelled with love and began to image him and her as a proper family. Tear's came to her eyes and began to fall. Seto saw this and pulled her to him with his free arm and hugged her.**

**Seto- Hay, hay whats wrong?**

**Tea- It's just...seeing you...and her together...**

**Seto- Well you'll see a lot more of that. I'm not going anywhere from now on.**

**Tea amiled throught her tears and hugged him back and cryed into his sholder, for the first time in 3 years.**

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**TBC...**


	4. Live with us

**Chapter 4- Live with us**

**After Tea sorted herself out they desided to take Anna to the park for the afternoon. Seto and Mokuba sat on the bench and watched Tea swing a giggling Anna on the swings.**

**Seto- Did you know Tea had my baby?**

**Mokuba- Not till she was coming back. She sent me a letter and told me all about it.**

**Seto- Why didn't you tell me then?**

**Mokuba- She asked me not to**

**Seto nodded his head. He understood why she didn't want to tell him, after the way he treated her. He got up and asked Mokuba to wated Anna why he and Tea went for a walk. Tea didn't want to go at first but throught it was better to get this over with.**

**He toke her over to the bench on the other side of the park. Seto asked her all baout Anna and what they had been up to over the pat 2 years. Tea told him everything that had gone off in her life in New York.**

**Seto- Maybe we could sort something out about Anna**

**Tea- What do you mean?**

**Seto- I mean so I can spend some time with her.**

**Tea- Seto I'm going back to New York when everything here is sorter out**

**Seto- You what!? You can't just turn up again, tell me about my daurghter and leave again.**

**Tea- And you can't tell me what to do anymore.**

**Seto- We'll talk about this later**

**He got up and walked back over to the swings. Seto took Anna out of the swing and picked up her bag off the floor. Tea followed Mokuba and Seto back to the car. They went for dinner then back to Tea's.**

**On the way back Anna fell asleep on Seto's Knee. Mokuba got Anna's bag why Tea showed Seto were to put Anna. Tea watched from the door as he watched Anna sleep. She smiled and leaned agaist the door. Seto turned and saw her smile. She toke the smiled off her face and blushed.**

**They sat and had coffee. A knock came 20 minutes after Seto and Mokuba had gone. Tea was shocked to see Serenity there smirking.**

**Tea- What can I do for you Serenity?**

**Serenity- Oh nothing really just take that brat and get gone.**

**Tea- So you can have Seto? I don't want him**

**Serenity- Good. Now leave before-**

**Tea- Before what? You knock me off my bike again?**

**Serenity lost it and pushed Tea and watched her fall over. She sat and lit a ciggerett and smirked as Tea struggeled to get up. Serenity throw her ciggerett and went on her way after spitting at Tea's feet.**

**Tea saw flames from the corner of her eye's and screamed. She heard Anna crying and ran to her. After sorting her out, she was shocked to see smoke coming under Anna's door. She looked around and saw Seto's mobile phone on the floor.**

**Grabbing it she looked through it for Mokuba's number and rang. **

**Mokuba- Why are you ringing me?**

**Seto- I'm not...hay were's my phone?**

_**Mokuba- Hello?**_

_**Tea- Mokuba help**_

_**Mokuba- Whats up?**_

_**Tea- The...the house is...on fire**_

_**Mokuba- You what!? We'll be there soon just wait outside**_

_**Tea- I can't get out. I'm in Anna's room**_

_**Mokuba- Oh god. OK Tea...Te are you there?**_

**Tea was on the floor looking for the phone. After a while the world began to go in and out of focus but she saw some one come in through the window. She was lifed up and taken over to the window. That was the last thing she remembered before waking up in a blue room.**

**Looking around she saw a cot with a baby in it. She felt a hand on her's and looked to see Seto looking at her with consern. She gave him a weak smile.**

**Tea- Hi**

**Seto- Hay. What happened?**

**Tea- I don't know last thing I know Serenity was at the door then sat down smoking**

**Seto- What!? She did this? I'll kill her**

**Tea- Leave it Seto please**

**He looked down at her and sighed. He sat down next to her and held her hand.**

**Tea- How's Anna?**

**Seto- Fine. She didn't get that much smoke in her lungs**

**Tea- What will we do we have nowhere to go**

**Seto- You'll both saty here**

**Tea- But I can't-**

**Seto- No but's just say thanks**

**Tea- Thanks Seto**

**She smiled at him and he smiled back. They didn't see Mokuba watching them from the door with a happy look on his face. He wanted them back together.**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR...**

**TBC...**

**A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU DONT LIKE PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL TRY AND SORT IT OUT FOR YOU. R AND R PLEASE THANKS...**


	5. My heart's braking

**My heart's braking**

**Chapter 5**

**Seto was to look after Anna why Tea went with Mokuba to her mother's funarule(sp?) Tea broke down 3 times through it all. Tea didn't like her mother as she had kicked her out at 16 but still loved her.**

**Seto was changing Anna when they got back. Mokuba sat Tea down and got them a drink og coco and down with her. Seto came in carrying Anna and sat with them. He gave Tea a small smile and got one in return before she looked down at her cup. If she had her way they would be together but she had an idea that he was going out with Serenity. And she wasn't going to be ther one to split them up.**

**2 days went by and Seto got to know Anna better. They had talked about them leaving but every time she couldn't do it. She loved it beining like a proper family and seeing Seto with their daurghter.**

**Tea woke up and began to get ready. She was going to see Seto this morning at work to let him know some good news. After her and Anna were ready she walked out and walked to Kaiba Corp'.**

**When Tea got there she sat down for a couple of minutes to get her breath back. When that was done she walked over to the lift's and began up to his office. She arrived to see the gang there. When Serenity saw Tea she smirked and turned away.**

**Seto came out just as she was coming to knock on the door. He saw her and they gave each other a warm smile. Then he turned to the others.**

**Seto- What is it that you lot want?**

**Yami- There's a race tonight and we need a 5th **

**Tea- I cou-**

**Seto- NO! Serenity how about you?**

**Serenity- Sure I'd love to**

**Tea watched as they walked into his office. Before he could say anything she took off. He called after her but she didn't want to listen. Tea was pissed and needed to cool off before doing something she regreted. She desided to take Anna shopping for the day and after that take her to the park.**

**She carlmed down by the time it was to go back to Seto's. Just as they began to walk rain poured down. She went for cover ubder a bus stop and hoped it would clear up as buses didn't go near his house. It didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon, so Tea sat down and waited. A car drove pasted and suddenly stoped right next to her. The window went down and she saw Seto and Serenity. Her bad mood came back and she looked away.**

**The back door opened and out jumped Mokuba and came over to her. He sat next to her.**

**Mokuba- Were you going?**

**Tea- Nowhere, I was just waiting for this rain to let up**

**Mokuba- Come on we'll drop you off before we go to the race.**

**Tea- I don't-**

**Seto- How about you come?**

**Tea- What about Anna?**

**Seto- It'll be ger first time to see her dad race.**

**Tea and Seto's eyes locked onto each other. She sighed and nodded. He got out and he and Mokuba put the shopping and pushchair in the boot of the car why Tea got settled with Anna in the back. They sat off back to Kaiba mansion. Serenity waited in the living room why everyone got ready. Mokuba helped Tea by bringing Anna's bag down and putting the things needed in it.**

**There was a knock on Tea's door and Seto walked in just as she was putting her top on. She blushed and Seto turned around. She pulled her top down and then told him he could turn around. When he did she saw him blush.**

**Seto- Sorry**

**Tea- It's OK, Um...is there something you needed?**

**Seto- I came to see if you were ready to go**

**Tea- Yeah let me get Anna**

**Seto- Look about today, I only said no because Pegasus is racing**

**Tea- Oh. Why didn't you just say that?**

**Seto- I would have but you went off**

**Tea- Sorry**

**Mokuba- Ready?**

**They nodded and headed out to the car. Tea sat in the back with Mokuba and Anna in the middle sitting in her baby chaur. Serenit sat next to Seto in the frount. Tea's smile faded when she saw Serenity put her hand on Seto's leg. She hoped that he'd push it away but when he didn't her heart fell. So it was true they were going out. He was braking her heart all over again.**

**Mokuba didn't miss the look on Tea's face and hoped that Seto made up his mind soon. He had seen the tickets for New York for next week. He just wished Tea would stay and that Seto wouldn't brake her hreat again.**

**Seto was feeling uncomfterbul with Serenity's hand on him but didn't want to upset her. She had been trying to get back with him for day's but he wouldn't let up. If he had to he would tell her he knew about the fire and how she was the on to start it. He could see Tea's face and it was braking his heart to see her upset.**

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**READ AND REVIWE PLEASE**

**love109**

**XXXXXX**


	6. Love can some times hurt

**Bike, Love or Life.**

**Chapter 6- Love can some times hurt.**

**Tea sat with Mokuba on the stands. Anna was sitting on Mokuba's knee why he pointed things out to her. When they had gotten there Seto and Serenity had gone off to get their bikes ready. He came over to them in all his bike gear and helmet under his right arm.**

**He gave Anna a kiss on the forehead and ruffeled Mokuba's hair. He put his helmet down and pulled Tea up from her seat. Seto looked her in the eyes and smiled at her. His hand's wnet into her hair and brought his head down to her's. Their eye's closed on their own as their lips met.**

**Tea was shocked at how good he teasted. Seto deepened the kiss and their tounges met and played together. People around them began to cheer and clap. They broke away for air. Tea couldn't take her eye's away from his. They smiled at each other.**

**Seto- Tea I-**

**Serenity- Seto come on we need you donmmhhhhh!**

**Yami had covered her mouth telling her to shut up. Seto nodded his thanks and turned back to Tea. His arms moved around her waist and her's went around his neck. He took a deep breath and carryed on talking.**

**Seto- Tea I love you**

**Tea- I...I love you too.**

**Seto would have spone her around but couldn't just incase he hit someone that was around them. Instead he kissed her again. Down at the track Serenity was beonded mad, she was ready to kil. She stormed off back to her bike. Duke came over and put his arms around her waist but she pushed him away.**

**Duke- Whats wrong babe?**

**Serenity- Don't call me that**

**Duke- Alright your going to tell me whats going on NOW!**

**Serenity- Fine I don't love you**

**Duke- I know that**

**Serenity- What...what do you mean?**

**Duke- Well me and you. This is just a bit of fun. I don't love you.**

**Serenity-What do you mean?**

**Dule- Look, I know you and Seto have been having an affair**

**Serenity-I...I...**

**Duke- Don't worry. See you around OK**

**Serenity- Yeah I ghess**

**Duke- Maybe we could still have a bit of fun now and then**

**Serenity smiled and watched him go. Now her smile turned to a smirk. She began to plan how she could get Seto back and herself rid of Tea and that little brat of her's. Once her paln was pormed in her mind she got ready for the race.**

**Seto hugged Tea and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. Anna gave a little giggle and waved her arms around.**

**Seto- This one's for you Tea.**

**He picked his helmet up and made his way back down to his bike. Yugi, Yami, Seto, Serenity and Pegasus lined their bikes up ready to start. Mai started the race.**

**As soon as they were off people began to cheer for the one they wanted to win (Seto all the way lol) Tea and Mokuba cheered for Seto. Serenity was not doing do well her bike wheel came off and her bike fipped and landed 5 feet away from her.**

**Seto was level with Pegasus. Pegasus was trying to push Seto off the track but when he tryed Seto would push back. In the end he went off the track and Seto won. Everyone cheered. Tea and Mokuba made their way down to him. When they got to him he took Anna in his left arm and Tea in his right.**

**Seto- Told you it was for you.**

**Tea- Yeah yarn Sorry I'm a bit tired**

**Seto- It's OK. We'll go home**

**Mokuba- I'll go sort your bike then meet you at the car.**

**Seto- OK. If your sure.**

**Mokuba nodded then went to get Jonny to take Seto's bike back home. When that was done he headed back to the car. He finds Tea asleep on the back seats.**

**Seto- Can you sit in frount and hold Anna bro?**

**Mokuba- Sure**

**He got in and Seto handed Anna to him. Mokuba out the sat belt around both of them. Seto started the car and went back home.**

**When they got there Tea was still asleep, so Seto had to carry her to her room. And Anna had fallen asleep as well. Mokuba put her in her crib and then covered her. He then said good-night to his brother and went to bed just like Seto.**

**Seto and Tea had been going out for 2 weeks. Tea changed her tikets for another 3 weeks so she could sort out her house over there and her club. Serenity- had been around a lot but had not got past the door.**

**Mokuba was looking after Anna why Tea went to suprise Seto with taking him out for dinner. She took her bike and was there in no time at all. Tea made her way to his office. Upon getting there she opened the door. She nearlly screamed at what she saw.**

**There was Seto with Serenity on his knee and kissing her. She pulled the door to and ran for the lift before closed. She got back to the house with in 5 minutes. She ran upto her room and began to pack her's and Anna's stuff.**

**When that was gone she left a note for Mokuba telling him what happened and that she's have some one pick her bike up soon. As he was asleep she took Anna and rang a taxi. It got there with in 10 minutes and took them to the airport.**

**After some time they were on the plain. As it took off she finally let the tears fall. Tea wished she hadn't seen that. Her heart hurt. Looking out the window one last time he was shocked to see both Seto and Mokuba there.**

**They looked up and saw her there. She put her hand to the window.**

**Tea- Goodbye Seto**

**He read her lips and dropped to his knee's crying. Mokuba hugged his telling him it would be OK. He hoped that some were deep down that what his younger brother had said was true. He wanted Tea back. If he had to he would move heaven and earth just to have her back**

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: WELL HOPE YOU LIKED. READ AND REVIEW**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXX**


	7. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Just to let you all know I will not be up dateing some of my storys for some time. It will be around the 15 October when I start to up date my story's again as I am away right now so havent gotten the storys with me.

LOVE

love109 XXXxxxXXX 


	8. Shocks Come In Two's

Chapter 7

Shocks come in two's

Seto was sat at his desk trying to work out how to get Téa back. He re-read her note to Mokuba and knew it was all Serenity's doing. It had been a mouth since she had left.

*FLASHBACK*

Seto was working when his office door opened and in walked Serenity. He didn't want to see her and wished she'd just turn back around. She walked over to the window facing away from him.

"What do you want?" Seto said with a snarl.

"To work something out." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What's that meant to mean?" He asked her with anger rising in him.

"Well I know you still love me." She said smiling to herself.

"No I don't. I love Téa." Seto told her.

She turned back to him and began to walk over to him. Seto tried to push her off when she sat on his lap but her arms were around his neck. The next thing he knew she was kissing him. He was shocked at first and couldn't move his arms.

When he came out of his shock, he pushed her away. She smirked and began to leave. She stopped at the door and blew him a kiss before closing the door behind her.

An hour later he got a call from Mokuba telling him Téa had left. He ran out just as the car pulled up with Mokuba in. They got to the airport and saw Téa boarding.

*END FLAHBACK*

He was stood up now, pacing his office. The only way he could think of to get her back was to go to her and sort this mess out. Grabbing the phone off his desk, he called for the next flight to New York and two tickets. He'd make her see that he loved her and ask her to come back. He wasn't giving her up now for anyone.

*********************************************************

NEW YORK

Téa had got to her home and put Anna to bed. She had phoned her club to let then know she would be coming in tonight. After a long talk with Mick about everything that had gone off, she went to bed to get some rest.

At 7:30pm an alarm woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and yarned. Téa got ready to go out. She had called Marie to come and baby sit for her. Before Marie got there she changed and feed her. Anna went back to sleep just as the door bell rang. She didn't wake up. Téa opened the door to an old woman that had done this a lot for her.

"Thanks for this Marie." Téa said with a smile.

"Any time dear." Marie told her with a warm smile.

"Right, well at the minute she's in bed and I shouldn't be to late." Téa told her.

"It's OK. Now you get going." She said.

"Thanks again Marie." Téa said walking back into the hall way.

Téa got her bag and car keys before heading off to her club, "Je De Be."

*********************************************************

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"Yes. Now come one." Seto said getting out of the car.

They walked up to the door and knocked. When an old lady answered Mokuba sighed and said, "Told you so."

"Can I help you dears." She asked them.

"Yes, we're looking for a woman by the name of Téa. Can you help us?" Seto asked not paying attention to his brother.

"Oh, yes. She's just gone to her club. I'm looking after Anna for her. If you come in I'll ring her for you." She told them with a smile.

"Really? Thanks." Mokuba said and saw his brother smirking out of the corner of his eye at him.

Seto followed them in and watched as this woman walked over to the phone. He looked around and saw pictures of him with Téa when they were happy. He may not be smiling in them but anyone could see the love in his eyes.

"She said she'd be about half an hour. She also said that you'd be OK with Anna." Marie said looking from one to the other.

"Of course I'm her uncle and my brother here is her father." Mokuba said with a grin to the woman.

Marie smiled at them before saying her goodbyes, pulling her coat on and going home.

Seto looked around and saw that there was a baby monitor sitting on the table just inside the living room. He sighed before he walked up the stairs looking for Anna's room. It didn't take long as there was name plates on each door. He saw that Téa's had a love heart around her name and an arrow going through it.

Walking past her door, Seto opened the door with a rabbit holding 'Anna' in its arms. There she was lying in her crib holding a stuffed teddy bear. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed in and out. It shocked him that she looked so peaceful even when asleep, not knowing that anyone was standing in her room just feet away from her.

Seto sat in the chair next to the crib and started to wonder what he was going to say to Téa when she got back. He knew that it wouldn't take her long and that she already knew who was in her house waiting for her to return. Looking at the crib when Anna let out a little whine. She had began to wake up.

Getting up he went over to pick her up. He walked down stair's knowing that she'd most likely be ready for her feed. Seto saw Mokuba looking around the room's. He carried onto the kitchen and saw that there was already a bottle on the side. Picking it up he sat at the table and began to feed Anna. Her eyes didn't move off his as her hands took hold of the bottle. It was the first time he'd fed her and found that he wanted to do it again in the near future. Just as she finished he heard a door slam.

Looking out the kitchen window he saw Téa coming up to the house. She came in and slammed the door making her way to the living room thinking he would be there. Seto stayed where he was knowing she'd flip when she saw him.

"Where is he?" She nearly shouted at Mokuba.

"Um...I....er.....kitchen." Mokuba said in a rush not knowing what to say.

She turned and stormed towards the kitchen. As he was rocking Anna back to sleep she glared at him from the door way.

"You better have a very good excuse for being here." Her anger was getting the better of her.

"I want you to come back." Looking at her with hope in his eyes he said.

"No." Téa said flat out.

"Why? Look I know what you saw but she was the one that kisses me." He saw the look in her eyes and it was braking his heart.

"I didn't see you pushing her away." Téa told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was shocked." He told her. "For the love of god please just listen to me without running away again." He said with as much force as he thought could be used with Anna in his arms.

Sighing she sat down at the table and waited for him to start. He breath out with relief. Sitting down across from her he began telling her what had gone on before she had left. He saw the hurt in her eyes but told her he didn't want to hurt her but could see that it had.

"I know now that I should had told you but at the time I thought it was better not to. I know that I hurt you but please understand I love you, Mokuba and Anna very much that I'd do anything for you. But I wont walk away from you now or ever." Téa looked down at her hands that she had folded in her lap. He saw that she was trying to work her feelings out. He just hoped that it was in the right direction. She sighed before looking up into his eyes and saw that he meant everything he had said to her.

"I don't know. I mean how do I know that your tell-"

"I wouldn't lie to you Téa. I know that I didn't tell you about what she was doing but I promise I'd never lie to you about my feelings, ever." He stood up and went to her before getting down on his knee and looked into her eyes that held shock. Anna moved but didn't wake up. "I know that you might not answer me now but please think about it. Téa will....will you marry me and mad=ke me the happiest man alive?" She gasped before lifting her hand up and touching his cheek. He closed his eyes and she smiled to herself before she answered him.

"You know that I want to have more children but what about you?" She asked as he opened his eyes and leaning into his hand.

"I want as many as you like. We could give Anna some siblings to play with as she grows." He smiled at her with so much love in his eyes that she nodded her head.

"Yes...yes I'll marry you." He nearly jumped but remembered that he had Anna in his arms. "How ever..." He looked worried for a minute and she nearly laughed. "...I think we should at least start to be getting things in for this family we're going to make. I think we've started it already." She said with a grin.

He looked like he was about to fall over so she took Anna from him and watched as he fell onto his behind with the biggest grin on his face. She gave a laugh before getting onto her knees with him on the floor and letting him take both of them into his arms.

"I love you Téa." He said with so much love a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"I love you to Seto. I really do." She said with her head resting on his shoulder and a smile on her face.

THE END

5 YEARS LATER

"Daddy can we go to the park please?" Anna asked as she and her two brother's ran into his office, where he and Téa were sitting on the sofa there with their arms around each other.

Seto looked at his family and nodded before saying they'd go in a minute when they got their coats on. Téa smiled before kissing him and going to help them get ready. Seto helped his 8 month pregnant wife get up and followed to help her out.

"I love you." His whispered in her ear, his arms around her middle, as they watched their children running towards the door.

"I love you too. Now and Forever."

"Lets just hope that we don't have twins again. Those two can be a hand full even without Anna helping." He said and they laughed together.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
